Coding systems and methods typically encode a single audio stream and a single associated video stream for streaming from a source to a destination. The combined bandwidth of the audio and video streams is the required channel bandwidth between the source and destination. If this channel bandwidth is reduced due to network congestion, for example, conventional systems have limited means of adequately dealing with the reduction. In general, they may rely on low-pass quantization, which sacrifices energy detail for reduced bandwidth.
Unfortunately, such systems and methods have drawbacks such as blurriness due to loss of energy detail, activity masking overhead, and inefficient representation of coefficients. Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.